Rivalry Spawns emotion
by Mellion
Summary: Being the Son of Harry Potter might be a blessing for some, but for Albus it's overwhelming carrying on the legacy of the Potter clan. Adding onto that he has to put up with the family rival and his current roommate Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius/Albus.


Disclaimer: I do not own this series. The quite amazing J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: Scorpius and Albus had been butting heads for years. From the position of captain in quidditch, to who gets the bed in the corner in their dorm room. The two had always been unspoken enemies, but their rivalry had never effected these two till now. Why was Scorpius acting so odd around Albus?

A/N: Okay so hi! This is my... third fic so far. I'm super excited because I've been on a Scorpius kick for god knows HOW long. It's been crazy my friends, super crazy! I even got my bf to bleach his hair just for me so he could be Scorpius for a costume party. Any who, I'm just going on a tangent of madness. Enjoy the fic.

A sliver of sunlight poked its way through the curtains of Albus' bed, only to hit him square in the face. He rolled over in agitation, inwardly cursing to the sun for existing. He flicked his wrist to hex the Sun, but his hand was currently wand-less. There was a sound of rustling coming from the other side of the room, "Good morning Scorpius..", he groaned shoving his face into the pillow. He never was a proper morning person.

The curtain opened with an abrupt motion only to show a sleep deprived Scorpius. A scowl was plastered on his face, dark circles presented themselves under his grey eyes, "Get up", demanded the taller boy. To which Albus mildly groaned then buried his head further into the pillow.

"Stop lazing around, and get up. We have quidditch practice"

A soft green eye peaked itself at Scorpius, "We have quidditch practice...who?", the Captain of the Slytherin house quidditch team smiled.

A sigh ran through Scorpius' lips as he walked away with narrowed eyes. The smile on Albus' face widened as he literally rolled out of bed. A shiver ran through his spine as his feet touched the cold wooden floor, he was stricken with chills, "It's so bloody cold", he cried shuffling to the bathroom to meet Scorpius already brushing his teeth. The Malfoy was perfect in Albus' and the public's eyes. Every morning he got up at exactly 6:05 to initiate his daily grooming routine: a light shower, shave -if necessary- ,towel dry hair, get dressed, comb hair, brush teeth, and finally leave for breakfast. It was already 6:45 by this time in the routine, right around when Albus would just be getting up.

He shuffled pass the taller boy of the two, and turned the tap on. He splashed his face with warm water to wake himself up then dried his face with a random towel hanging to the left of him. He looked into the mirror to gaze upon his messy waved hair with a scoff, how he hated his hair so much. He wasn't like his brother and sister. He was very different.

His brother, James, and his sister, Lily, were both Gryffindors, and both star students. He was the only Slytherin in the whole family, Potter & Weasley. Lily and James were also the most popular throughout the school. Hogwarts adored the duo. Lily was beautiful and slender, she had any choice of boy or girl that she wanted, though she was still the youngest, she was by far the smartest of the three siblings, but she had never surpassed her cousin Rose in academics; somethings she had always envied. James however was the boisterous one of the three, always receiving attention with his goofy antics, and bothersome remarks. Just like their sister he had any pick of girls throughout Hogwarts. With a charming smile, and savory brown eyes girls would swoon on the spot. He was the obvious son of Harry Potter.

Then there came Albus. He wasn't tall; 5'8 at best, his traits differed between his parents. Unlike his sibling he adopted his grandmother's and father's green eyes, possibly one of the only thing he liked about himself, and his father's pale skin and knack for quidditch. With his mom came the freckles dusted upon his face and course wavy hair he obviously got from the Weasley side. Albus was not breath taking, like his sister, nor social and humorous, like his brother. The only thing he had was his quidditch talent. Even at his first year he was better then half the Slytherin team. Like his father, he was the best Seeker in the school.

Since this was his 6th year at Hogwarts he had to live up to his brother's reputation. James was gone and Lily was the star child of Hogwarts. He was the captain of the leading team in Hogwarts, but Lily had the hearts of the whole school. He was a Slytherin, she was a Gryffindor; that was it, the definition of his "pride", he was a Slytherin, and a Potter.

There was an abrupt slam of the door, leading Albus to look up to see Scorpius had already left. He rushed out of the bathroom and put on his quidditch uniform, and ran out trying to follow the platinum blonde boy, "So Malfoy, got any snide remarks to throw at me before today's practice? Or are you going to be a good boy?", Albus just loved to tease Scorpius. It made him feel better about himself.

Scorpius Malfoy, the poster boy of Slytherin. he was tall hitting a staggering six foot six, smart -by far smarter then Rose, athletic, and even to Albus's standards, quite the looker. All the teachers loved him, and Slytherin adored him. When Albus had first seen Scorpius on the train to Hogwarts he thought he was some sort of prince, he held himself so highly, and with grace. If there was anyone in the whole entire castle to be jealous of it was Scorpius, but Albus had something Scorpius could never have, the title of Captain.

"Don't test me today Potter, I just might knock you off that high broom of yours", His grey eyes looked straight ahead, he always remained so pristine.

A scoff came from Albus as he walked ahead of him, "Yeah whatever", he noticed a chuckle come from behind him, "What is it?", he somewhat snapped.

"Your trousers are inside out, Potter", Scorpius pulled at the tag then walked past him, "Good going Captain", the taller boy entered the locker room first with a smirk on his face.

Flustered and angry Albus walked into the locker room chucking off his trousers then fixed them right side out, 'This is bullshit', he thought to himself, 'He shouldn't talk to his captain like that', his moping ended there as the rest of the team went into practice, todays warmups would be brutal.

People left the locker room in pain. Half the team puked and the others fainted from Albus's workout. It was muggle practice, running laps, suicides, jumping jacks, the works. He once went to a real football game with his father and brother during the summer of his 5th year at Hogwarts, and watched the team warm up before their match. Slytherin had it easy.

Scorpius was getting out of the shower, physically exhausted. He was the only member that didn't puke or pass out, but it was made very clear that he was not close to having a fun time. Albus smiled throughout the whole practice, loving the way Scorpius huffed and puffed in exhaustion.

Albus skipped off to the lunch hall sitting beside Rose who was idly reading her book in privacy. She noticed his presence, but didn't acknowledge it; as she always did, "Morning Rose", Albus smiled taking a bit of her toast and jam.

The petit ginger set down her book and smiled, "Morning Albu-", she paused then continued, "What on earth is that smell? Albus did you forget to wash?", she inquired to her cousin.

"Three days straight", he took a peek inside his quidditch jersey to take a whiff then contorted his face to disgust, "Sorry Rosie, I should've showered before seeing you"

"That's foul, Al", she retorted.

She passed it off with a shrug then they began to chat, as they always did. The Weasley/ Potter Clan would come to join them, but they always blocked out the others. Both kids were so very alike, Rose was the only Weasley who wasn't a Gryffindor, she settled nicely into Ravenclaw, she was an obvious fit in the Weasley clan, but she adopted her traits from her mother. At a very young age Rose was smart and fast witted, she excelled in all of her OWLs, and was also the secret crush of many boys around Hogwarts. With a small figure and big doe, eyes she captured a good portion of the school's boys, but she never found anyone of interest, which, of course, made the boys even more determined.

A smile crept onto Albus's lips. he loved his cousin, truly. She was the only one of their family he could talk to without fearing it would come back to his father and mother. She understood him perfectly, "He Al, what's on the agenda for today?"

Biting into a piece of sausage Albus merely shrugged, it was Saturday which meant Scorpius was in the library studying, and his sister Lily was at her ornithology club, and quidditch was over, the only solution was to study for Professor Slughorn's next test then shower off the stench of sweat and three day old grime.

The brunette kissed his cousin's cheek then said his goodbye's to his cousin. He passed a few people in the hallway, waved hi and goodbye, but never stopped to actually talk. Albus had never found many people to chat around with, he had few mates, and most were in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

The sixth year made his way through the Slytherin's lounge room and up to his room. To his surprise he found Scorpius in his bed fast asleep, 'Aw, did I tucker him out?', he thought to himself with a smile. Though he loved to annoy his roommate he didn't mind his presence when he was asleep, though Scorpius so defenseless during the day was a rare sight to the brunette.

Without care or regard to the sleeping boy he stripped his clothing off and threw it onto his bed, and walked to the bathroom with total whimsey then turned the tap for the shower to start. Getting in his sore muscles quickly melted under the pressure of the hot water. The young Potter smiled as he felt the grime of the past few days wash away from his body. Shower time was a sacred time for Albus, he was able to be alone and reflect without any outside distractions.

Quidditch plays, OWLS, and the up and coming summer plans came to his head. He was determined to get the attention of quidditch scouts this year, he already gave them a good impression last season, but this was his last chance. Puddlemere was the objective, but he would settle for anything within the major leagues. Then there were the OWLS, personally Albus could care less , but Rose on the other hand could, she was on about a study session she would force him to attend with some of her friends from Ravenclaw, how Albus hated the snobs from Ravenclaw. All of them were naturally smart and quick witted, Rose fit in perfectly, by she wasn't haughty like the rest, she was earnest and down to earth, like every other Weasley.

A sigh ran through Albus as he pressed his head to the tile of the shower. He dreaded the summers at times having to put up with family gatherings and camping trips they take every year, though the highlight is always the annul quidditch tournament his brother, father, and him attend every year. Albus loved his family, truly, but he was always left exhausted by the constant energy high they, but him, elicited every single day. The constant questioning of whether he fancied anyone at Hogwarts, or if he knew what he wanted to do with his life; which was an obvious answer, but his mother wanted him to have a secure job, like his father.

It was always hard on Albus to be "The son of Harry Potter". Having to shine above the rest, he let that go to his brother and sister who passed with ease. He felt a pang of despair, this was normal. To be compared to his father, the man who defeated Voldemort, his brother, the playful yet talented trickster, or his sister, the beautiful and witty ornithologist. They all excelled at something, and for Albus it was Quidditch, the only talent he held pride with, but one not many of his family member thought useful.

With little care he turned off the tap, then headed for the towel wardrobe. No towels. Scorpius must've forgotten to stock the towels yet again. Though he didn't hear any footsteps from outside the door he was still a tad hesitant walking out nude. Albus peeked out his head to make sure Scorpius was asleep, no he was gone. There was a crumple of blankets from Scorpius had previously been.

'He's gone', Albus thought to himself then went to his own wardrobe and dug out a towel. There was a squeak behind him, which meant someone was coming in. Albus froze.

Thank you for reading.

-Mellion


End file.
